忘れちゃいそうなよるの真ん中 Wasurecha I Souna Yoru No Mannaka
by mayura sakatomo 1
Summary: Después de que Naruto venciese a Sasuke en la batalla del fin, provoca que el odio de los ciudadanos por él vuelva, y si Naruto se dejase llevar cada vez más por el Kyuubi ¿Podrá haber luz al final de su camino? no soy buena con los summary


忘れちゃいそうなよるの真ん中

Wasurecha i souna yoru no mannaka

– diálogos –

_Recuerdos_

**Kyuubi**

Summary: Después de que Naruto venciese a Sasuke en la batalla del fin, provoca que el odio de los ciudadanos por él vuelva, y si Naruto se dejase llevar cada vez más por el Kyuubi ¿habrá luz al final de su camino?

* * *

ハートビート

Latido de un Corazón

* * *

Jamás lo perdonarían.

Era ya demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. A pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado, tratando de ser más fuerte para cumplir un sueño, si un infantil y burdo sueño, que no eran más que las ilusiones de un chiquillo.

Había llegado a las finales del examen Chunin, había completado una misión de rango A, había vencido a Gaara, y esta última vez incluso trajo de regreso a Sasuke, cumpliendo así con su promesa a Sakura.

Pero nada era suficiente, no para _ellos_.

Aun se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, llevaba ahí 1 semana y media, y aun con la ayuda del poder curativo del demonio, sus heridas eran demasiadas, y muy graves. En especial la de su pulmón y hombro derecho, que Sasuke le había hecho al atravesarle con el Chidori.

Derroto a Sasuke, si, evito que el ultimo Uchiha cayese en manos de Orochimaru, si, pero aun con todo eso, las malditas personas no olvidaban que lo había logrado con el poder del Kyuubi. Y por eso no le iban a perdonar, ahora volvían a odiarle, y con más razón aun ¡casi perdió el control!

Durante los momentos finales de su batalla con el Uchiha, Naruto se había dejado llevar demasiado por sus emociones y por los impulsos del zorro, que para cuando se dio cuenta, ya liberó las primeras dos colas de este.

Fue casi milagroso que Kakashi, junto a los ANBU y otros Jounin, llegasen justo a tiempo para frenarlo, si no, lo más probable hubiese terminado matando a su mejor amigo. Pero lo peor se desato cuando puso un pie dentro de la aldea.

Al parecer la información ya se había regado por todas las calles, y Naruto pudo volver a apreciar las muecas de odio puro y horror de los ciudadanos al verlo cruzar las puertas.

Aun así, como ya estaba acostumbrado a estas, no les tomo mucha importancia, lo que si le dolió e hirió en demasía, fue el hecho de que ahora todos sus amigos rehuyeran de él como si fuera la peste, aunque bien podría serlo, al poseer a un monstruo.

El rubio sintió otra vez como su corazón se comprimía, y de nuevo esa imposibilidad para respirar, a pesar de oírse hacerlo forzosa y aceleradamente.

Apretó con furia los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas, llorar no servía para nada. No te daba más fuerza, más valor, y tampoco te retrocede el tiempo.

Era inútil y decepcionante.

Pero así era la naturaleza humana, Konoha jamás lo olvidaría; el Kyuubi era su eterna maldición, y el moriría con esa cruz.

El maldito Yondaime había decidido sellarlo dentro de Naruto, él no tenía la culpa. Y con la muerte del tercer Hokage, ya no le quedaba nada a Naruto en Konoha.

Lo había escuchado gracias a los médicos, que también temían acercarse a él; todos querían fuera a Naruto. Y tal vez lo mejor era hacerles caso, no por ellos, sino por sí mismo. Mientras tuviera al Kyuubi dentro de sí, no habría nadie quien pudiera respetarlo, quien pudiera entenderlo, quien pudiera amarlo.

Con el Kyuubi, Todos estaban terriblemente lejos de su alcance.

– Naruto-kun… – le llamó una suave voz a la izquierda del ojiazul, la cual le saco de sus sombrías divagaciones.

El chico sobresaltado, se volteo rápidamente en dirección de donde venia la voz. En la puerta de entrada se encontraba una muy tímida Hinata sosteniendo entre sus pequeñas manos un delicado lirio blanco.

– Hinata…– murmuro el rubio, completamente sorprendido en verla.

En realidad, estaría realmente sorprendido de ver a cualquiera después de todo lo que había escuchado en su estancia en el hospital, desde hace solo una semana que le habían permitido las visitas, y desde entonces había recibido la visita del viejo Jiraiya y la borracha Tsunade.

Aparte de ellos solo unos cuantos médicos y Gaara, quien por asuntos de su propia villa no se había podido quedar.

– Naruto-kun… yo… me alegra verte despierto…– susurro con voz dulce Hinata, agachando la mirada.

– Gracias – dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, e invito a la chica a pasar. – Eres la primera que pasa a visitarme – dijo con amabilidad.

–N-no realmente… -respondió ella dando unos pasos dentro de la estancia, antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana donde se encontraba un pequeño jarrón, ahí coloco el lirio, con sumo cuidado, y después volviéndose, se acerco a un de las sillas cerca de la cama, donde el rubio se encontraba sentado. – A-antes de mi Gaara-san estuvo aquí –

Si, después de todo es obvio. Gaara es igual que tu. ¿Pero que hace Hinata aquí?

– ¿Y Sakura, Sasuke? – inquirió el chico con una media sonrisa, sin despegar su vista de la nerviosa figura de la ojiperla, que sentada en el borde de la silla, no paraba de retorcerse las manos.

– Sasuke-san aun sigue internado, pero no está grave; he sabido que Sakura ha estado con Sasuke los últimos dos días, por la hoja de visitas que debemos firmar, pero en realidad no los he visto –

Sasuke está bien… y Sakura está con él. Pero yo esto solo.

-¿Por qué has venido?- Naruto agacho la mirada y borro toda expresión de simpatía de su semblante, mirando con desconfianza a la chica – ¿No temes al Kyuubi? Un monstruo así podría destrozarte en un instante – le advirtió con una torcida sonrisa, que más que eso, parecía una perturbadora mueca.

– Naruto-kun… ¿De qué hablas? –

¿De qué hablo?- una amarga risa broto de sus labios y resonó en el cuarto. – Por supuesto que hablo de mi ¿piensas engañarme? Ya sé lo que todo el mundo opina allá afuera: Quieren el Kyuubi lejos de sus vidas, lejos de Konoha –

Hinata guardo silencio puesto que si conocía los detalles sobre la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto, y también conocía la realidad del descontento de los habitantes de Konoha; la expulsión de Uzumaki era una exageración que solo unos pocos mencionaban, lo que realmente deseaban era un nuevo sello en Naruto, y que dejase de ser ninja.

Según los habitantes, entre más conflictos tuviera Naruto, más probable era que el Kyuubi escapara, y seguramente tuvieran razón hasta donde Hinata estaba enterada, aunque las verdaderas razones y momentos en los que el Kyuubi liberaba su poder en Naruto era algo que solo el propio Naruto podía saber.

– Y-yo solo vine a traerte la flor y a ver c-como estabas – susurro Hinata insegura de que mas decir.

– Gracias– dijo de forma queda Naruto, quitando su azulina mirada de ella, para posarla en el lirio en el jarrón frente a la ventana. Podía sentir el suave perfume de la flor dando directo en su nariz.

Tal vez Sasuke tenía razón y lo mejor era ir con ese tal Orochimaru. Ese ninja era temido por su terrible poder y había hecho cosas terribles por su ambición de más poder, pero ¿quién podía asegurarle que no había sido exactamente como él? O como Sasuke? O como Gaara?

Acaso era ese su destino ¿ser un ninja exiliado y repudiado? Ya había olvidado por completo la presencia de Hinata cuando susurro para sí mismo

– ¿Quién me extrañaría si muriera mañana? –

– Yo – respondió Hinata sin pensarlo.

Naruto volteo a verla impresionado y Hinata cubrió su boca asustada, mientras se sonrojaba a una velocidad increíble.

El rubio la miro fijamente, sin decir nada aun, Hinata era una chica rara, muy extraña en realidad. Conocía poco de ella, y menos aun debía conocer ella de él. Y sin embargo Sakura no había venido a verlo ni una sola vez, y tampoco Sasuke ni Kakashi ¿Por qué Hinata estaba aquí, apoyándolo en este terrible momento?

- Hinata ¿Realmente no temes al Kyuubi? –

– y-yo le tengo miedo al Kyuubi como a todos en Konoha Naruto-kun… – respondió la chica sin levantar la mirada de sus manos que apretaban con fuerza el borde de sus vestiduras, vacilando si decir todo lo que tenía en la punta de su lengua, pero conteniéndose por la vergüenza que esto le provocaba.

El chico bajo la mirada, sintiéndose triste e impotente ¿Es que acaso ahí acababa su camino del ninja? Era injusto que lo odiaran por algo que él no había hecho ¿Valía entonces ser Hokage y proteger a la aldea que lo odiaba?

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, pero unas pequeñas manos aparecieron en su rango de visión y le tomaron la que mantenía en un puño con una delicadeza inaudita, envolviéndola.

Levanto la mirada confundida hacia Hinata, quien en ese momento tenía un suave carmín en sus mejillas y le miraba de la forma más _extraña _que él jamás había visto en ella, pero todo su semblante era pura determinación y temeridad.

– Le temo al Kyuubi… – repitió Hinata apretando con su mano el puño de Naruto – Pero estoy contigo Naruto-kun… y yo no temo estar a tu lado –

– Hinata… – Naruto estaba sinceramente impresionado por la actitud de la chica. No la entendía, realmente no lograba entenderla.

Había salvado la vida de Sasuke, y ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ni el propio Uchiha habían venido a visitarlo, a darle las gracias o cuando menos a saludarlo. Pero frente a él tenía a Hinata a quien conocía escasamente y a quien no le debía nada, pero estaba ahí apoyándolo, confiando ciegamente en él.

¿Acaso había más personas como ella en Konoha?

Personas que confiaban en él, no por el hecho de ser un "genio", o de ser el último sucesor de una familia poderosa, o por de ser dueño de una técnica única; personas que confiaban en él por el simple hecho de ser un ninja de su propia aldea, un orgulloso ninja de Konoha.

La chica se ruborizo aun más si era posible, y sin soltar aun su mano le sonrió de una forma cálida, y el chico no pudo menos que bajar la vista, sintiéndose por un momento cegado por la luz propia que irradiaba la chica.

– Eres demasiado buena Hinata – comentó Naruto con un tono serio – incluso demasiado para un monstruo como yo… –

– Naruto-kun… – Hinata poco a poco empezó a borrar su anterior sonrisa y a soltar la mano que sostenía, sintiéndose triste al oír como aquella persona tan especial para ella, pensaba en si misma como una bestia.

– Pero eres una de pocas personas – susurró Uzumaki agachando la cabeza – Ellos nunca me aceptaran, para ellos solo soy un contenedor más que podría romperse – una amarga sonrisa se instalo en su semblante – Para mí mismo lo soy…–

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto-kun? –

– Porque ya he perdido el control…– respondió mirando sus temblorosas manos con terror y odio – Incluso en mi pelea reciente contra Sasuke perdí el control de mi mismo; yo no era dueño de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera de mi propia mente, en esos momentos realmente deseaba atravesar a Sasuke con _mis_ garras. Estaba tan asustado –

– Naruto-kun… –

– Yo mismo me tengo miedo… Deberías dejarme solo Hinata – dijo Naruto con la cabeza completamente gacha y Hinata vio caer sobre las sabanas unas pocas lágrimas – Soy una amenaza –

Las lagrimas rodaban por su cara acompañando cada terrible palabra que él sabía a ciencia cierta eran una completa verdad. Desconocía completamente si el Kyuubi podría salir sin su autorización, pero era consciente de que cada vez le era más y más sencillo hacer uso de su poder, y eso podía ser definitivamente malo.

Tal vez el Kyuubi estuviera atrapado dentro de él, pero tenía la sensación de que este podría usarlo como un simple disfraz y moverlo a su antojo, destruyendo y matando a gusto.

Estaba condenado a estar solo, y en ese momento su soledad era aun más notoria que antes, por que había ganado amigos, había logrado dar inicio a su camino del ninja, pero ahora se veía obligado a abandonar todo.

Eso hacia aun más dolorosa su soledad.

De pronto sintió como unos delgados brazos le rodeaban delicadamente, envolviéndolo en un cálido y protector abrazo. A su nariz llego un embriagante aroma dulce, mientras sentía el estable y continuo palpitar de un corazón, que retumbaba en sus oídos, como una conciliadora canción de cuna.

La suavidad y el calor de aquel cuerpo que le rodeaba era esperanzadora, llenando de serenidad y paz su atormentado ser.

– No, yo no te dejare solo Naruto-kun – susurro una voz sobre su cabeza cargada de grandes sentimientos. – Es una promesa –

Sus dedos apretaban más hacia sí el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio, quien alzo un poco la cabeza, quedándose grabado para siempre una imagen en su retina y memoria.

Una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por los rosados labios, las mejillas coloreadas del carmín más brillante, la tersa piel blanca de porcelana, los delicados y cortos cabellos negros azulados enmarcando un rostro femeninamente delicado, y los ojos perlados que le miraban de una forma tan entregada y cariñosa, que hacía que su corazón se acelerase extrañamente.

Volvió a hundir la cara en el pecho de Hinata, mientras sus brazos apresaban con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica, aferrándose a ella, deseando desde lo más profundo de su alma que aquel calor, que aquella sonrisa, que esas palabras, que esos latidos fuesen reales.

Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez sin tratar de contenerse, sin ningún impedimento. Lloró con fuerza, con dolor y tristeza, con desesperación, sin callar ni un sollozo, apretando el agarre que ejercía sobre la ojiperla, que acariciaba con ternura los rubios cabellos mientras ella también lloraba, pero a diferencia, estas lagrimas eran de felicidad, al saber que de alguna forma ella estaba siéndole útil a su persona más importante.

Pudieron haber pasado horas así como también solo minutos, pero ninguno le dio importancia. Lo único que existía para ellos dos era aquel cándido abrazo con esos sentimientos y esas sensaciones.

Sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a recostarse de la cama del rubio, cansados y somnolientos pero con una inquebrantable paz. Aun abrazados Naruto pudo formular con una voz ronca y agotada de tanto llorar, una pregunta a la chica.

– nee Hinata ¿yo… no hay problema en que me quede a tu lado? –

Claro que no Naruto-kun – respondió más dormida que despierta cayendo al mundo de Morfeo.

– Gracias Hinata – Naruto se permitió una pequeña sonrisa y acerco aun más el cuerpo de la chica se dejo llevar por el continuo sonido del latir de Hinata y se entrego al agotamiento.

* * *

**N/A: sin comentarios... mentiraa XD estoy feliz pues subi otra idea más, supongo que piensan que yo solo subo y subo fics pero nunca los continuo, entonces yo les respondo claro que no yo voy a poner mi fuerza de voluntad en que voy a actualizar todas mis ideas! lo prometo~desu **

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
